The present invention relates to an alkaline cell manufacturing method for manufacturing an alkaline cell using an alkaline aqueous solution as the electrolyte.
In a conventional method of manufacturing an alkaline cell, such as a so-called coin type cell, using an alkaline aqueous solution as the electrolyte, a positive substrate impregnated or packed with a positive mixture containing a positive active material is cut in a positive disk, an electrolyte supporting material formed of a film or fibers of a polymer, namely, a so-called separator, is cut in a separator disk, and a negative substrate impregnated or packed with a negative mixture containing a negative active material is cut in a negative disk. Then the positive disk, the separator disk and the negative disk are placed one over another in a container, and the container is filled with an alkaline aqueous solution, and then the container is sealed. Such a conventional alkaline cell manufacturing method comprises many processes and hence is unable to manufacture alkaline cells as a low cost.